


Of tentacles+werewolves

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tongue Fucking, Top!Derek, Witches, face fucking, magic sex, multiple penatration, slight dub-con but they both wanted it hardcore, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: *HEAVY BREATHING* Sterek+tentacles.</p><p>Summery : When Derek get's cursed by a witch all Stiles wants is a quick peek, Derek's subconscious has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of tentacles+werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the strangest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> NOT BETA'D YET! <3

"Oh dude, this I gotta see!"

"No."

"But I’m your boyfriend! Cummon, man, totally got body rights!"

"No."

"Dereeeek."

_"Stiles."_

"Come on sourwolf, you know I love you regardless! I just wanna see ‘em!"

"Stiles, No, Deaton said it’s gone in 24 hours now get. Out."

"Ugh you’re such a bum."

He made a show of sighing, flinging his arms about and pouting obscenely, hell he even crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly. 

Derek still wasn’t gonna give, at least part of him wasn’t because under the many blankets he’d barricaded himself under was a sliiight squirming notion. Or not slight. 

Actually seriously vigorous that shit was coming too life. 

He perked up, making a show of grinning lecherously at his were-wolf.

"Parts of totally agree I should get too see!" 

Damn, he wished he had his camera, the face Derek made would stay in his mind for life. 

He watched in amusement as Derek struggled up, shoving at him with a huff.

"Get out!"

"Nuuh!"

"Get out Stiles, I’m not in the mood!"

He blinked a little at the pleading tone coming from the sour face, scrunching his nose a little before dropping a kiss to Derek’s scruffed cheek and rolling his eyes, making a show of pointing his finger as he shifted to go.

"Fine, but I’ll be back tomorrow!"

And so he went.

Or he would have.

Y’know if something wasn’t wrapping it’s way about his waist like a fucking second arm.

"Uh. Okay so I’m not gonna look down so you don’t get mad but dude I can’t."

"Fuck."

"Uh, Yeah."

"Shit Stiles, damn it! I can’t control them, Deaton said their subconscious! You should have gone when I told you too!"

He made an indignant sound, low in his throat and yelped when a strong band coiled lower, brushing his abdomen so that his muscles clenched a little. 

"Oh man, your subconscious totally want some of this."

"Shut, Up!"

"Yeah I uhm- " He flushed, squeeking when the sound of fabric ripping shot through the room, gasping at the sensation of cooler air against his skin. 

He threw his eyes opened and looked down.

His favourite thing about witches, by far, was totally the creativity. This witch had seen one too many hentai’s because he gave Derek tentacles.

yeah that’s right, strong, black, leathery tentacles. Apparently it was like an extra limb or something, only these ones were hardcore touchy feely limbs. 

"Um. Derek?"

"Stiles."

He shivered a little, Derek’s growl was something he knew too well, most of the time it meant shut up but not this time. This one was just lower, hot breath puffing out against the back of his neck as Scruff rubbed over his flesh, burning in the most delicious of way, his back arching lightly.

"Dude this is some kinky shit."

"Don’t call me dude, you’re the one that was so fascinated with them."

"Uh - yeah - tentacles, not an everyday thiiii-ngh."

His words trailed off into a little whine when one of them managed too worm it’s way into his jeans, flicking over the head of his clothes cock, sliding down too wrap about it, squeezing almost rhythmically until he was panting, cock filling rapidly against the muscle.

"F-fuck."

"Stiles - I can’t -"

"C-can you feel them all?"

He moaned low at the small nod at his back, whimpering and going lax against the wolf when another snuck past his waist band and the one about his cock let go, stretching at the fabric until that too ripped, torn away from his body. 

"Shit, you’re lucky I- You’re lucky I’m always horny around you I swear too G-God."

"Uhuh, so your’e not enjoying me being able too touch you everywhere, all at the same time?"

He licked his lips a little, turning his head so that Derek could kiss him, sloppy and heated as strong hands settled on his waist. 

He blinked, feeling more of them tighten against his skin. Yelping when he was lifted up from the floor, legs wrenched apart.

They were everywhere, tight about his ankles and upper thighs, one larger one locking his wrists together and forcing them high above his head. 

He gasps, looking to Derek with a little cry when his boxers followed the rest of his clothes (shoes and socks too) and his bare cock slapped against his stomach. 

"Holy shit."

"Hm. They seem too want to do what I want now, maybe we just needed too agree on something."

"Der-"

"Hush, I’m gonna make you feel so good, pup, we’re gonna fuck you so open you’ll feel it for days."

His eyes went a little wide when one pushed against his lips, forcing into his mouth. 

It was strange, warm and heavy against his tongue but it tasted like Derek, salty and musky, like when he swallowed the wolfs cock whole just too watch his writhe. 

It moved slowly out then back in again and Stiles let his muscles go loose, trusting Derek not too drop him as he opened his jaw wider, swallowing around the appendage and groaning when Derek snarled in response.

"Fuck it’s like being able too fuck you and use  all at once, I can feel everything."

He writhed at the sound of a lube bottle opening, jerking his hips up when two smaller tentacles came back slick with it and began flicking and brushing over his cock, coiling and uncoiling around the shaft until his eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body trembled. 

"You look amazing like this, pup, spread out and needy. He keened, breathing deep through his nose when his legs were hitched higher and two tentacles thrust into his hole.

God it felt amazing, it burned and stretched, forcing him wide the way Derek knew he loved. He moaned around the one in his mouth, licking at his as the two began too slip and push into him at the same time, brushing his prostate near constantly, little stars swimming before his eyes as he fucked back onto them, squirming in a nearly unbreakable hold.

"D’ya like it Stiles? Being held up and used like that? You’re so open right now, fuck."

He gurgled a little when his word span, Pulling him Higher and around so that Derek could shift to move between his legs, warm hands sliding down too cup his ass, pulling him apart. 

Derek’s tongue was hot and wet, lapping and sucking at his rim as the tentacles continued too thrust deep into him.

Fuck it was too much, to much to much and he was cumming.

His cock pulsed and twitched violently against the black tentacles and he came hard, head lolling back onto his shoulders, thankful for when the one in his mouth slid out, letting him gasp and cry out into the air, snarling in displeasure when Derek pulled back, licking his lips and grinning up wolfishly. 

"Wonder if you could take them and my cock, pup? Fuck you so damn full you’ll never even think about anything else."

And God what could he even say too that?

He nodded vigorously, still high on his orgasm, muscles twitching as he was moved again. Dragged down too face height, legs up near his chest and Derek licked into his mouth. 

He nearly blacked out when Derek slammed up into him, he was gaping from the fucking the tentacles had done but fuck Derek just growled low, eyes flashing and started brutally slamming into him. All pretences gone.

Stiles clinged too the ones about his wrists, his body was being pushed and pulled down onto his mates cock, bouncing as his cock began too fill between them. His breath comming in desperate hiccups. 

"Please, Der-"

He moaned when the tentacle from before thrust back into his mouth, swallowing it down as Derek rode him hard, the tentacles twisting deep inside him, pressing hard on his sweet spot as his mate began too jerk, biting and sucking hard at Stiles neck as his cock pulsed inside him, cumming into his body until it almost hurt from being so full. 

He came hard when Derek whined his name, broken and needy, painting the wolf with his come as the tentacles just let go, dropping him down onto the bed with an oomph of surprise. Staring up and a panting, tentacle-less Derek in startled, blissed out confusion. 

"Huh."

"Don’t you even think abou-"

"Fucked the tentacles right outta ya."

He grinned up at his mate who bared his fangs, pouncing onto him with a playful growl. Laughing in delight, his whole body tingling with pleasure.

Damn being mated to a supernatural creature was fucking fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
